Phoenix Chronicles1: No title as of now
by darkchild09
Summary: Will Turner is the girl who got expelled from La Brea High School but under the tough girl exterior lies a hidden power..right. anyway, just read it..
1. Explosion

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of these characters (except Will). Okay? Okay. üüü  
  
A/N: I am a novice fanfic writer. I'm not like you good writers out there who write great fanfics, okay? So please bear with me. Okay? Okay.  
  
Willow Turner zipped across the street, ignoring all the cars that honked their horns at her. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. This is a nice start at Bayville High, she thought dryly. She ran inside the school just as the warning bell rang overhead, signaling the students to speed it up. "Whew," she panted. "Made it."  
  
The girls' combat boots made a soft scraping noise on the linoleum floor as she walked towards Principal Raven Darkholme's office, where she was supposed to report before going to her first class. Willow--or Will as she liked to be called--knocked on the door and was answered by a stern-looking young woman, who let her inside.  
  
"Let's see," she said. "Willow Turner, isn't it?"  
  
Will sat down and nodded, staring back at the principal with her shining, emerald eyes. She knew that the woman disapproved of her own dark brown hair, streaked with blue to startle and offend and the clothes that she was wearing (a black jacket over a blue turtleneck sweater, ripped jeans and combats). And although Miss Darkholme didn't know it yet, Will had a silver barbell peirced on her navel.  
  
Principal Darkholme was the first to break the stare to look down on the file that La Brea High had sent over. "What happened?" she asked. "A 3.5 GPA wasted. It says here that you've cut more classes than you've attended, set fire to the chemistry lab and the cafeteria and dyed the hair of a dozen female students purple. You were expelled from La Brea High School."  
  
Will shrugged and picked at her black nails. "That's why I'm here now," she said.   
  
"Well, here at Bayville High School, we believe in second chances. Here is your schedule. Have a nice day, Miss Turner."  
  
"You too, Miss Darkholme."  
  
Will pushed the door open and scanned the hallway of doors to the chemistry lab.   
  
"Hey. Are you lost?"  
  
She turned around to look at a boy with a strange German accent. "My name is Kurt Wagner." His brown eyes flicked from her hair to her face.  
  
"If I did, I wouldn't be walking around looking like a lost puppy," Will smiled. "Where's the chemistry lab?"  
  
"Say no more," Kurt told her. "It's my next class." They walked together in sort of a weird silence. face. She could tell that this guy was a joker.  
  
Kurt opened the door and motioned Will to get inside. She followed Kurt and sat at his table. "Thanks," she whispered. "My name is Will by the way. Will Turner."  
  
Mr. Hank Mc Coy who was a chemistry teacher/English teacher/gym teacher [A/N: Is that right?] assigned Kurt and Will to be lab partners. "Will, you'll handle the bunsen burner," he told her, sending a look at a sheepish Kurt.  
  
"Um, Mr. Mc Coy?" Will said, "after an accident that happened at La Brea High that involved me, my teachers have never let me near another burner."  
  
"She probably made a can of blue paint explode," said a snotty voice in the back. "Look at her hair! She looks like someone from the circus."  
  
Will fisted her hands to keep from punching the girl. Who is she to talk? she thought. I mean, she's got the Christina Aguilerra pink and blonde hair for Christ's sake.  
  
"I trust you, Will," Mr. Mc Coy replied.  
  
Will's cheeks turned pink with pleasure as Kurt handed her the chemicals. She started following the instructions on the black board. "Who was the girl who insulted my hair?" she asked Kurt.  
  
"Tonya Harding," Kurt replied, making a face. "She's such a bitch. I like your hair. Makes you stand out from everyone else."  
  
Will smiled at the complement. "Thanks," she whispered. She looked at the back. "I hope her formula blows up in her face." She added a drop of nitric acid.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Will and Kurt stared at their experiment, as if they thought that the explosion came from there. Then they looked behind. Tonya was standing next to the remains of what looked like a Erlenmeyer flask.  
  
"Mutant signature found," said a metallic voice. Charles Xavier knitted his brow in interest. "Name, Willow Parker. Location, Bayville High School." 


	2. Shut Up, Tonya

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or any of these characters (except Will). Roight...on with the story then!!  
  
Will held her tray with her left hand and scratched an itch on her nose with her right as she thought of what had happened to Tonya. What happened? Did wishing for it make it happen?  
  
Nah, Will shook her head. Things like that may happen to witches on TV but not normal people like me.  
  
But she didn't quite believe it.  
  
"Hey, Will, over here!"  
  
Kurt waved her over to his table, which he shared with a few others. She smiled shyly as she approached their table hoping that she wasn't intruding.  
  
"Hi, Will," Kurt said. "These are my friends, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Kitty Pryde and Evan Daniels. Guys, this is Will Turner."  
  
"Hi," Will said, wondering why Jean was staring at her so intensely.  
  
"Sorry," Jean smiled, snapping out of a trance-like state. "I was day-dreaming. So did you really set fire to La Brea High School?"  
  
Will dropped her fork. "How do you know about that?" she asked.   
  
"Rumors. This is a high school after all."  
  
"Only the chem lab and the cafeteria," Will answered, defensively. "It's one of the many things that got me expelled."  
  
"How did you do it?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't see where that's any of your business," Will replied, cold anger washing through her veins. In reality, she had gotten mad and a few random chemicals exploded. Finally, it set fire. But they didn't have to know that.  
  
Scott seemed to realize that he offended the girl. He shut up and poked at his macaroni. But a few seconds later, it had exploded in his face.  
  
Will gasped and grabbed her tray. "I have to go!" she exclaimed in a panicked voice. She dropped her tray off at recycling and ran out of the cafeteria until she collided with...Tonya.  
  
"Tonya, I really don't need your crap right now," Will said, trying to be patient for Tonya's safety.   
  
"You had something to do with it," the girl accused. "I know you made my experiment explode."  
  
"From all the way in the front of the room?"  
  
"Will!" Kurt called.  
  
Will panicked again. "Just leave me alone, Tonya!" she exclaimed.   
  
Silence.  
  
Oh no, she thought. Did I make her explode? Afraid to learn the answer, she turned around. Tonya was standing with her finger pointed at Will, a hateful sneer on her face. She wasn't moving.  
  
At all.  
  
"Hello?" Will asked. "Tonya?" She waved her hand in the girl's face. Horror gripped Will's nerves. "What did I do to her?" she asked again. She grabbed her backpack and ran out of the school. 


	3. 

a/n: Thanks a lot for those who read my fic and reviewed!! I'm eternally grateful to know that my work is appreciated:)  
  
Will took the first bus to Bayville Memorial Hospital, where her Dad worked as a neurosurgeon. It was his transfer--and not her expulsion--that brought the Turner family into Bayville. She could take to her Mom, who was a housewife, but she didn't feel like going home. Not right now, anyway.  
  
She let her feet lead her to the nearest nurse's station. "Excuse me," she said. "Is Doctor Turner free?" No sooner than the words had left her mouth, she was swept into a bearhug by her father. "Hi, Dad," Will grinned.  
  
Doctor Turner affectionately touched his daughter's blue-brown hair. He tried to look stern. "Young lady, why aren't you at school?" he asked.  
  
"I needed to see you," Will replied softly.  
  
Her father ruffled his daughter's hair playfully. "Have you eaten lunch yet?" he asked. He didn't wait for her answer. "Come on. I'll treat you to coffee and donuts in the cafeteria."  
  
Mr. Turner led Will into the cafeteria and ordered a box of jelly donuts and two cups of coffee. "Now tell me what's bothering you."  
  
"Dad, is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"Of course not! Why would you say that?"  
  
Will took a deep breath and relayed the days events to him, finishing with Tonya doing a freezing act in the hallways. When she finished, she sighed and took a sip of her espresso. "I'm different aren't I? That's why no one in LA would talk to me. They would avoid me like I was the plague or something. I'm a freak."  
  
Mr. Turner normally disapproved of self-pity but there was something in his daughter's green eyes that made him stay quiet. There was something he wasn't telling his daughter and now wasn't the time to tell her. "Honey, you are who you are meant to be," he told her gently. "Sometimes strange things happen. And the best thing to do is to deal with it the best way you can."  
  
When the donuts and coffee were all gone, the man checked his watch. "Come on, Will, you're going back to school. No daughter of mine is missing her first day."  
  
When Will got home from school, her parents were sitting on the couch with serious expressions etched on their faces.   
  
"Will, dear," Mrs. Turner said, "your father and I need to tell you something."  
  
"Sure Mom," Will replied, concern dotting her features. She sat down across them.   
  
"Will, when you get angry, do you notice things exploding around you?"  
  
Will's blood turned cold. "How do you know that?" she asked. "Did Dad tell you?"  
  
DOctor Turner sighed. "You aren't like other people," he told her. "You have a power. Willow Turner, you are a mutant."  
  
It was as if the word was simply whispered in her ear. "No I'm not," she said. "I look just like everybody else." She gingerly touched a blue strand of hair. "Almost like everybody else."  
  
"The genetic mutation can't be seen on the outside, but internally. Within your system. Your body was so advanced that these powers were the result."  
  
Will sat with her head in her hands. "How long have you known about this?" she demanded.  
  
"Ever since you first started showing signs of your genetic mutation," Mrs. Turner replied. "When you were four."  
  
The girl dimly remembered a time when she was four, a little boy across the street named Andrew Levison stole her Princess Leia action figure and rode away on a tricycle. Little Will had squinted at the tires of his tryke and popped the tires.   
  
"Will, try to understand that we kept this from you so that you would be safe," Mrs. Turner reached for her daughter's hand but she jerked away.  
  
"What I understand is that you've been lying to me my entire life--" the vase exploded "--assuring me that I was just like everybody and telling me not to care what other people think when I was right the whole time--" the TV exploded "--and that I am a freak. Don't you get it?! Making friends is hard enough without stupid powers messing it up!" As she stomped her foot in frustration and for effect, the picture frame broke, burning a picture of the Turners before Bayville. 


	4. hi

Will walked hesitantly into Bayville High School, wondering if her fellow students had noticed the change in her. Was the word 'mutant' stamped on her forehead? She looked like the Will they met yesterday, but in truth, she wasn't. She discovered a secret that changed her life.   
  
Well not really, Will thought dryly. I mean I was a freak long before I discovered that I was a mutant. For the first time in her life, she felt alone.  
  
How can you feel alone? the words traced along her mind. We're here with you.  
  
"Excuse me?" Will asked.  
  
"I didn't say anything," said the boy whose locker was next to hers.   
  
The girl grabbed her backpack and ran into the gym, heart pounding with every footfall. Was she really not the only mutant? Did someone else have powers just like hers? "Answer me!" she called as if a spoken command would have made the strange voice in her head answer. As she expected, there was nothing. She vented her frustration on a basketball. Within seconds, it was reduced to strips of rubber.  
  
Then something extraordinary happened. The remnants of the basketball floated lazily and dropped themselves into a trashcan by the gym door.   
  
"Whoa," Will breathed. Was this another one of her powers?  
  
"Nope. It's mine."  
  
Will looked up and saw Jean Grey lounging almost peacefully on the top bleacher. Will clicked her tongue nervously; it was a bad habit of hers. "You're a mutant too?" she asked.  
  
"That's right," Jean flipped her long luxiurious red hair over her shoulder. "And whether or not you believe it, our powers can be a great asset."  
  
"Yeah? Not mine." Will slumped unhappily on the bleacher, fingering her navel peircing. "Whenever I get mad, something explodes. Whenever I get panicked time stops."  
  
Jean put a hand on the girl's shoulder and touched the blue streaks in her hair. "You can learn how to control them," Jean replied. "I live at an Institute where I'm made to practice with my powers everyday. You won't believe what had happened before I met Professor Xavier. He helped a lot. Think about it."  
  
She left Will with her very confused thoughts.  
  
"Thank you again for coming over, Charles," Mrs. Turner said, pouring a cup of tea for her paralyzed friend. "David and I really appreciate it."  
  
"Don't mention it, Tracy," Professor Xavier replied. "Willow is frustrated, I can tell. Hers is a very confusing gift."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it works both ways. She can speed up molecules and explode objects or slow molecules down, literally freezing time for her."  
  
The front door swung open and slammed closed. "Mom, Mom! You won't believe what happened at school today!" Will stumbled on the flourescent blue laces of her black combat boots but she didn't care. "I--" she cut off abruptly when she saw Professor Xavier. Mrs. Turner guessed that her daughter wasn't ready to share her gift with anyone else right now.  
  
"Willow, this is my good friend Charles Xavier. He's the head of the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. Charles, this is my daughter Will."  
  
Will paled. "Are you going to take me away?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to," the man sipped his tea leisurely and set it down before speaking again. "We give you a choice. Will, yours is a wonderful gift and it would help a lot if you could control it. The Institute is only several blocks away from school and I believe you've already met some of my students."  
  
"Jean."  
  
"Yes. Well, you don't have to decide now. Thank you for the tea, Tracy. Good-bye Willow." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Will said suddenly. "I don't want to spend the rest of my life living in fear that I would kill someone." She took a deep breath. "I'll go." 


End file.
